Kid Temper Tantrum Ruins Sister's Dance Concert
Dad: So Leanna is gonna participate at the Mountain West Youth Dance Concert in Salt Lake City, Utah. And we're gonna go there to show support. Leland: But I wanna stay home and play ROBLOX! Leanna: You gotta show support for me! Dad: And mommy is sick and can't come. So you gotta replace the void! Leland: Alright. At the concert... Dad: So we were able to get front row seat. Leland: Why is there a bunch of old men here? Are they pedophiles? Dad: Leland the age limit is between 4-21. Plus, Lil Uzi Vert and Cardi B are going to preform a act at the end of the show. Leland: Look! She's coming! Leanna and her group enter the stage Host: And here we have the Sparkling Diamonds of West Valley City, Utah! Show us what you got! Single Ladies begins playing, and the group begins dancing Leland: OH COME ON!!! YOU GUYS SUCK!!! Dad: Leland please, I do not want a scene! Leland: I don't care! And some of these men are mas- Dad: LELAND NO!!! Leland: THIS IS CANCER!!! I'VE SEEN FORK DANCE BETTER!!! Dad: Leland stop it now! Suddenly, one blonde girl wearing 1800s clothing slips and falls, showing off her panties Host: Whoops! Leland: DAMN!!! SHE NEEDS TO BE ON P***HUB!!! (takes picture of the girl) Dad: LELAND!!! DELETE THAT PHOTO NOW!!! Leland: No! Dad: Yes! Leland: I wanna post that on Twitter! (runs to the stage) Dad: LELAND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Leland goes up to the girl and kisses her Host: And it looks like we got a streaker! BOONK: BOONK GONNA MAKE THIS S*** LIT!!! (throws fireworks at the stage, causing the stage to catch on fire) Host: Where the hell did BOONK come from? And what is this kid doing? Leland: Hold on baby! Leland and the girl jump off the stage Dad: Where's Leanna? Leanna: I'M OVER HERE!!! Leland: Thank goodness she's alive! Dad: YOU IDIOT!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU RUINED THE SHOW!!! Leland: So? Girl: So? YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT!!! BOONK: I just checked the tweet, and it got like 20K retweets and 100K favs! Girl: B-BAKA!!! (leaves) Leland: What's her problem? Dad: LET'S JUST GO!!! At the house... Dad: So Leland deleted the tweet, but now there's reuploads all over the Internet. Leland: And the incident has pretty much became a meme! Mom: Leland how could you do that? Leland: I hated Leanna's performance! Dad: SHE BARELY DANCE FOR LIKE A MINUTE BEFORE YOU START S***!!! Leland: I DON'T CARE!!! Mom: Wait, what's on the news? Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY?! The same girl that showed her panties on the Mountain West Youth Dance Concert in Utah was found with her body hanging on a noose at the Mark Twain National Forest in Missouri. The parents, who live in Rolla, believes that Leland and his accomplices need to be arrested for harassing and humiliating a girl to the point of suicide on the Internet. The state court is currently deciding on what to do now. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters